


What About Another Kid: Let's Make A Baby

by melaninlatina



Series: What About Another Kid?: The Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, Character(s) of Color, F/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaninlatina/pseuds/melaninlatina
Summary: sexy times with Bucky + fluff at the end





	What About Another Kid: Let's Make A Baby

  
"What if we had another kid?" he says seriously, his blue eyes piercing my brown ones.

"What?" I drawl. He looks down at my tank top and plays with the hem.

"Like a brother or sister for Yara? I know she gets bored playing with us all the time, so why not give her a playmate.." he smiles

I smile and cup his face in my hands, "that sounds nice.." he presses a kiss to my lips.

"They'll have your beautiful curls and skin tone", he continues his way down my chest, "my eyes and sense of humor, we'll have the two cutest kids in the world!" I feel a smile form on his lips

"Yeah.." I get breathless as he goes lower.

"Mm, we should work on that then" he chuckles.

Hooking his fingers in my panties, he drags them down slowly. Bucky kisses up my right thigh and draws imaginary figures on the left, "you smell good" he hums on my upper thigh. I don't answer, I'm too frustrated. My heart stops when I feel his breath fan over the most sensitive part of my body.

I groan when he throws my right leg over his shoulder and spreads me wide open.

"You're so wet, baby girl" he drawls. His voice even deeper than usual, I look down to see him staring at me with lust blown eyes. He lazily rubs on my clit before replacing his fingers with his tongue, staring directly into my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Buck.." my eyes roll, my thighs shake as his lips suck on the bundle of nerves. He adds more pleasure by thrusting two thick fingers into me.

"Oh! Fuck Bucky!" I practically shrieked, causing him to chuckle against me.

"You gotta be quiet, doll, Yara is down the hall.." Bucky says.

The vibration of his voice causes me to let out a low moan. I start to clench around his fingers as he brushes against my g-spot.

"C'mon, doll" he grunts, curling his fingers. Suddenly, my vision is blurred and I almost blackout.

Bucky continues to lap at my highly sensitive clit. I try to push his head away but he grips my thighs with his huge hands, holding me against mouth.

I almost cry from overstimulation, the pleasure was too much. My body convulses again as another intense orgasm rips through me.  
  
"Fuck, doll.." he looks up at me through his lashes.

He hovers over me, leaning down to kiss my neck, "you alright?"

I give him a weak smile, "yeah.. I'm fine"

He continues to kiss down my neck. I moan as he grinds his pelvis into mine. He pushes his pajama pants down, freeing his hard on.

I sit up to remove Buckys shirt, revealing tan skin stretching over tight muscles. Bucky strokes himself a few time before pushing in my pussy. We both groan and pant.

My hands run up and down his biceps as he thrusts into me. I could feel another orgasm taking over my body.

The bed creaks under us as Bucky pushes deeper and deeper.

Bucky groans, "shit, baby girl, you feel so good". Sweat forms on his forehead causing his hair to stick.

The tip of his dick hits _that spot_ and my legs violently shake for the third time tonight.

"Oh , right there, Bucky! Fuck!" my nails dig into his shoulders and he grunts in response. Another push and we come undone together, his warm load exploding inside of me.

Bucky lets out a long, deep moan and collapses on top of me.

We lay there for a while, my hands caressing the hair at the nape of his neck . His hand traces figures onto my shoulder .

"I love you and I love our family. " He says into my. I smile, thinking of how far we've come.  
" I love you and I love our family, too"

Becky moves beside me and wraps his arm around my waist.   
.  
"We should take Yara to the beach on Sunday, she'll love it." I say lazily into his shoulder.

"Yeah, plus your ass looks great in your bathing suit" he grins.

I slap his arm and laugh, "good night, Buck. Love you"

"Love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: if any of you are readers of my other series (Dear Sergeant Barnes & Cleats and Balls) I think I'll start updating those in the summer, I only have one month left of school and state tests and exams are coming up, so I'll keep updating this series because I can write a chapter and post it in the same day.


End file.
